


One hell of a ride

by k_cloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating kink, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Come Marking, Community: spn-kink, Cunnilingus, DEAN FUCKS EVERYONE, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_cloud/pseuds/k_cloud
Summary: For an spn kink meme prompt"A No Supernatural AU where Dean is a secret sadist with a massive infidelity kink. So he planned the perfect wedding with his long-time boyfriend Cas : one where, at the insue of his fiance, he sent secret invitations to all of Cas's family and friends to come fuck him/be fucked by him during the wedding reception, after he and Cas had become husbands. He reserved a big room with a huge bed for it. And, to his delight everyone answer his call : Cas'dad, brothers, sisters, best friends,... During sex he comes several times imagining Cas caughting them, imagining the look of utter betrayal on his face... If it's eventually happen is up to you. If you want, you can write a happy ending for Cas where he and Dean's kind, secretly in-love--with-Cas-all-this-time, brother Sam became a very happy couple. But the focus should be on the orgy and Dean's infidelity (and Cas'friends and family) kink."https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/162590.html?thread=47965982#t47965982
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	One hell of a ride

**Author's Note:**

> there's NO DESTIEL HAPPY ENDING IN THIS, just so you know. It's just Dean fucking a bunch of people, and then Cas getting it on with Sam for revenge.

"It's time," Dean says to himself as he leaves his shiny new husband and walks to the room where he's planning to destroy their marriage.

His heart is about to beat out of his chest in anticipation, he clenches down on the plug he's been wearing throughout the ceremony, thinking of how much better he's gonna feel once he has a fat cock inside him.

The room is decorated to perfection, there's three big bottles of lube, bowls filled with condoms, charged vibrators and cockrings and whips and handcuffs, anything to satisfy Dean's desires.

He starts stripping as he chooses between the plush bed, the swing, and the breeding bench in the middle of the room. The bench looks like the best way to go, his ass will be facing the door and anyone who walks in will be unable to resist mounting him, or so he hopes.

He sent the secret invitations just a day before, hoping nobody would have time to even warn Cas about his husband trying to cheat on him. He's still not sure who's going to show up, but that's part of the thrill, and Dean's definitely in for the ride. Just knowing that his husband is having fun with their friends, celebrating being married, as Dean goes behind his back, sends a thrill down his spine and makes his cock harden.

Once he's down to his panties he lays down on the bench, fitting himself with a gag to keep his mouth wide open for anyone to fuck into.

Lucifer, Cas's older brother, is the first to walk in.

"Damn, Winchester, you really went for it, you little cheating whore," he growls as he palms Dean's ass cheeks roughly. "Fuck, look at you, all spread open around that plug, bet you can't wait for a cock to split you open," Dean moans, because yeah, that's absolutely true.

He can't see what Lucifer is doing, but he can hear the sound of a zipper being lowered and the sound of a camera clicking. "I gotta get a little souvenir of how good you look right now, slut. You want everyone to know how bad you are for some dick, right?" Lucifer snarks, as he twists the plug inside Dean's ass, before popping it free. "Ahh, look at that gaping hole, sending some proof to my brothers, they'll want to jump on this too,"

Dean whines at the thought of the Novak brothers opening a picture of his gaping hole while celebrating their little brother's wedding. He can't wait to take all their cocks. Impatient, he grinds back on Lucifer, and the man doesn't need to be told twice. "Eager little slut," he says, slapping Dean's ass hard and finally, finally, plunging in.

He doesn't waste time being slow or gentle, and Dean didn't really expect him to. Lucifer sets a punishing pace right from the start, drilling into Dean, the slap of his heavy balls on his skin loud in the room. "Yeah, gonna scream for me, little bitch?" He groans as his nails sink into Dean's hips "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. Ripe little slut, I get why my little brother wanted to tie you down. Poor little Castiel, thinking his precious husband is for him only." He slaps Dean's ass again and the sting goes right to his cock. "What would he say if he saw you like this, huh? Hanging off his big brothers cock, moaning like a whore. Well for once perfect little Cassie doesn't get his big win. Fuck. Your little hole is gonna be gaping when I'm done with you." 

Dean can only moan around his gag, unable to stop the drool and the arousal both. That's when Micheal and Anna walk in.

"Woah, Luc, you weren't kidding," Micheal says, "I almost thought it must be a joke when I saw your message, Winchester, could have never imagined you being this big of a slut."

"I knew it," Anna adds, walking in front of Dean's face, "You always looked so desperate, Dean, I knew there was something twisted in you." Her nails drag down his chest and pinches his nipples painfully. He whimpers in pain and excitement. She kneels down next to the bench and reaches under, taking his cock out of his panties and through the hole in the bench. She strokes him slowly, "Such a nice cock you have. Hurry up Luc, I wanna take a ride on Castiels little toy boy too."

Before Dean can do anything, Micheal is stepping in front of him, lowering his fly and letting his hard cock spring free. He's longer and thicker than Castiel and Dean whines, craning his neck to get that cock in his mouth. "Aw is this little bitch hungry for a big cock? Is our little Cassie not giving you enough?" He laughs, slapping his cock on Dean's cheeks and rubbing the precome into his skin. "Here, take it whore." And then he's shoving his cock down Dean's throat, fisting a hand in his hair and making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

Dean chokes a little but the gag makes it so he can't do anything but take it. And he loves it. He loves the burn and the tangy taste in his mouth, and loves that he's being spit roasted between his husband's brothers, while his sister lays on the bed, legs open and rubbing her pussy. He closes his eyes and pictures Cas walking in right then, watching him take cock and being greedy for more, it's the hottest thing he's ever done and he feels his own cock jumping at the thought.

Behind him, Lucifer is going even rougher, his rhythm faltering as he slams himself deeper and deeper into Dean's ass. "Gonna cum in you, whore, gonna fill you up to the brim. My little brother will be swimming in my cum by the time I'm done. Fuck. Fuck. Gonna leave you all marked up, so you never forget the kind of slut you are. Ah fuck fuck, take it, take my cum, fuckin take it" he screams, his hips posting into Dean so hard the whole bench is jostled with it. Dean clenches around him and he screams when he feels the hot spurts of cum coating his insides. Lucifer grinds against his ass, the metal of his zipper dragging against Dean's skin, as he empties his balls inside him.

"You're one hell of a fuck, Winchester, might be back later to take you for another spin," he says, patting Dean's ass. Dean would turn to thank him for the great fuck, but his face is stuffed with Michael's cock and he can only groan around it.

"Ooooh, looks like I'm late to the party!" A voice comes from the door Lucifer just walked out of. 

"Hello Gabriel," Micheal greets him, thrusting his cock in Dean's mouth lazily. "Gonna take a ride on the bitch too?"

"Absolutely big bro. And I brought some... Party favors to make this whole thing a little more fun for our slutty friend. Mind taking your dick out so Dean can take my special candy?"

Micheal groans but he does step back and even undoes Dean's gag. 

"What do you say Dean-o? Wanna make this party a little more exciting?"

Dean looks at the pills in Gabriel's palm, "It depends, what are those?"

"Nothing bad, I swear, just something to get you a little hornier and keep that nice cock of yours hard for a while," he can tell Dean's still skeptical, "here, look, I'm taking them too. Plan on enjoying your sweet services for a while tonight," and he knocks the drugs down. Dean follows immediately after.

"Are you guys done? Why don't you bring him to the bed, I'm getting bored here," Anna whines. Her dress is all bunched up around her waist and her pussy is on display. It might be due to the high, but Dean can't wait to plunge in it. He steps off the bench, leans on Micheal and Gabriel until they all get to the huge bed.

There he kneels over Anna's body, between her spread legs. His cock sinks inside her easily, she's so wet, and feels incredible around him.

His arousal skyrockets when he feels Michael's cock nudge at his hole, freshly coated with lube. it slides in easily, adding to the mess left there by Lucifer. "Was gonna put a condom on but I saw how greedy you were for that Novak cum. Gonna give you a nice thick load, slut, right inside your little ass." He then sets a steady pace, nailing Dean's prostate dead on with a brutal precision.

"Did you think you could leave me out of the fun?" Gabriel snickers, kneeling in front of Dean's face and freeing his cock. Dean doesn't need to be told twice, he immediately takes him into his mouth, sucks him as deep as he can. "Shit you're good at it. Should have known you'd be a slut for cock, there had to be something that kept my brother coming to you. Hooooly fuck that tongue." 

Dean's never felt so full and so well fucked his whole life. Anna is moaning under him, her pussy clenching around his hard cock, pushing her perky breasts into his hands, Michael's cock feels huge inside his ass, and Gabriel's is filling his mouth. 

"Who would have thought that our little Cassie would get married to such a dirty whore, uh?" Gabriel asks, "Look at how well he takes cock, it's incredible. Ahhh, yeah suck it like that. Fuck. What would our Cassie say if he saw you right now? High off your ass with all your pretty little holes filled up."

Dean can't help but moan at the thought, bucking into Anna's pussy. "Ohhh he likes that, Gabe, you should ah-ah, you should feel how hard he's fucking me right now. You like thinking about what Cas would say if he saw you like this?" She asks him, not waiting for an answer. "I think he'd be shocked, seeing his beloved husband cheating on him with his whole family. He'd beg you to stop but you wouldn't Dean, would you? It feels too good, doesn't it?" 

Dean can feel his balls tightening, he wants to come so bad. Then Micheal speaks. "I think Cas would cry. He would ask you why you did it and you would have to say that it's because you're a dirty. Cheating. Whore." He punctuates his words with hard thrusts and that's it, Dean's gone, he's moaning and choking on Gabriel's cock and he's coming right inside Anna's pussy. He feels her contact around him, rubbing her clit until her orgasm washes over her too.

Seeing them reach their peak, Micheal doubles his efforts, grinding inside Dean's ass fast and hard, until he's screaming and coming too, and Dean's ass is a mess of cum.

"Aw fuck that's hot," Gabriel moans, taking his cock out and fisting it roughly until he's coming all over Dean's face, thick ropes of come covering his skin.

The orgasm is so good it takes Dean a while to come down from it. Once he does he notices a few more people have joined their little party. 

There's Uriel, his huge cock already tenting his slacks, Meg sliding out of her dress and putting her breasts on display, and Balthazar, already jerking off as he takes a video of it. As he slides out of Anna and lies back on the bed, he can see two of his own friends entering the room, Crowley and Benny, both watching him hungrily.

Yeah, Dean's in for one hell of a ride.

They all fight for who's gonna go first as he lays there, letting the drugs lull him into a pleasurable high. In the end, it's Uriel who wins the fight, immediately lubing his fat cock up and folding Dean in half as he plunges his cock inside.

Uriel has the biggest cock Dean has ever taken, it's not very long but it's incredibly thick, and Uriel fucks like a crazed man, his belly slapping against Dean as his thick cock spreads him wider than he ever has been. Dean can't do anything but lay there and take it and he loves it all. 

Benny and Crowley come next. They decide to stuff both their cocks in Dean's hole, taking advantage of how widely it's already gaping. They call him a whore and tell him how good he is at taking cock and Dean comes again thinking of his husband's face when he discovers he married a cock hungry slut. They both come on him, spraying his belly and his ass with their jizz, marking him again.

As soon as they're done, Meg pounces on him, has him laying on his back as she rides his face. He swirls his tongue over her clit over and over and she calls him a good boy when she squirts on his face. She's not satisfied with one orgasm though, and sits on his cock until he's ready to burst again and she's come a second time.

Balthazar doesn't join in, but he's right there filming and encouraging him, even when Cas's dad, Cain, and his youngest brother, Samandriel, walk in together 

Meg is still riding him lazily, but she dismounts when she sees Novak senior walking in the room. 

"If you're cheating on my son, whore, you should let the whole family take advantage of your services." He says. "You will bend over for me and let me fuck your cunt, while you use that little cock of yours to give little Samandriel his first taste of what it's like to be fucked. It's his first time so you'll make it good for him." He orders and Dean immediately nods.

"Open my fly with your mouth, bitch, get my cock hard for you." Dean obeys, his own neglected cock so hard he can barely think straight. Cain's cock is long and thick and Dean sucks it into his mouth until it's hard and purple, then lets himself get bent over the side of the bed and fucked within an inch of his life. Cain grabs his hips and goes to town, uncaring of Dean's pleasure, using him like a Fleshlight.

Samandriel lies beneath him on the bed, legs spread wide and little hole fluttering around Dean's cock. His moans are high pitched and lovely and Dean can't believe he's fucking a virgin. Cain is going so hard behind him that Dean doesn't even have to set the pace, he just stays hard and bounces between Cain's unforgiving cock and Samandriel's tight ass.

He comes first, spurting right inside that virgin ass, then sucks Samandriel's small cock into his mouth until he's finally coming down his throat.

"Yeah, make my boy feel good, whore, that's all you're good for, isn't it? Castiel deserves so much better than a slut like you, walking around on your wedding day filled to the brim with Novak cum. Fuck. Here, take mine too." He groans, before pushing as deep as he can, his balls slapping against Dean's as he empties himself inside.

"Shame this marriage is a sham, would have loved to have you for Christmas, boy," he whispers in Dean's ear, making him dangerously close to getting hard again. Cain doesn't have the same problem apparently, because he's still hard as a rod inside Dean. He flips them over, sitting on the bed and having Dean ride his cock. "You like impaling yourself on my cock, don't you boy," he asks, twisting Dean's nipples, "ride it like a good little bitch then," he intimates, and Dean immediately goes to work, giving the man what he wants.

It's while he's swirling his hips and moaning at how good that huge cock feels inside him, that it finally happens, the moment he had been waiting for and dreading at the same time. Castiel walks in.

"DAD?!" is the shocked scream that has them all turning their heads. "D-Dean, I don't- I don't understand" is the weepy sentence that follows, as Cas takes in the scene.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, son," Cain says, still balls deep inside Dean, "he called us here and we had to see for ourselves how far he would go, for your sake. I will walk away if you ask me to, but maybe you should ask your husband first,"

"Dean?" Cas starts, now close enough that Dean can see the tears in his eyes. 

"Sorry Cas, this is who I am," Dean chokes out, his voice raspy after all the cocks he sucked the past couple of hours, "I -ah- I need this, need all the cock I can get, and there's nothing you can do to change that," he says, and he can't help but grind on Cain's lap a little, his own cock hard again and close to bursting.

There's a flash of anger on Cas's face "You- you're a whore! You cheated on me! With- with my own family, on our own wedding day!" Every sentence goes straight to Dean's cock, 

"Yes, yes, I'm a slut, a cheating whore, I-I need cock, fuck, feels so good," Dean whines, fisting his cock in earnest, bouncing on Cain's lap under Cas's shocked stare. "Tell me I'm a whore, Cas-" he begs.

"You are worse than a whore, Dean Winchester, you're nothing, you're just a hole for people to fuck, you disgust me," Cas yells and Dean can't hold it anymore, he comes all over his chest and Cain's chest too.

His orgasm is so powerful and so intense, ropes of cum wringing out of his spent balls, that he blanks out after, slumping on the bed and missing the sight of his husband walking away. He's never been so satisfied in his life.

===============================================================================================

"Oh Sam, what am I going to do?" Cas cries on Sam Winchester's shoulder, "We were supposed to be together forever! And there he was, fucking my father!" His voice is strained from yelling, so he takes another shot of vodka.

Sam's hands are very big and very warm, and Castiel leans into them. "You are very nice, Sam, you would never do what your brother did, would you?" he asks.

"No, Cas, of course not. You are so smart, and beautiful too, you deserve so much better than Dean. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but you were so in love with him and I didn't want to come between the two of you..."

Sam is also very tall and very muscular and Castiel would like nothing more than to feel his body against his. "Dance with me, Sam?" he asks, and that's how he spends the next few hours, drinking with Sam, and dancing with Sam. Letting Sam tell him how beautiful he is and how much better he deserves.

It doesn't take long for him to see Sam in a whole new light. "Maybe I should have been with you all along," he tells Sam before kissing him sloppily.

Sam is very enthusiastic and ends up turning the kiss dirty and grinding on him on the dance floor. Cas grinds right back and soon enough he can feel the hard and thick outline of Sam's cock through his pants. Suddenly all Castiel wants is to get out of there and take the second WInchester out for a spin.

"Promise you'll never cheat on me," he demands between kisses, pushing Sam into a hallway, away from the crowd.

"Of course, Cas, wanted you for so long baby, only you." Sam promises, and that's enough for Castiel.

He drops down to his knees in the well lit hallway, and lowers Sam's pants and underwear. "Holy fuck," he whispers when he sees what Sam was packing under there; it's the biggest cock he's ever seen in his life, thick as his forearm and long and a little curved. It's twice what Dean was packing.

Castiel doesn't waste any time in sucking down as much as he can fit in his throat, getting it slick with spit. He then turns around and drops his pants, "Fuck me, Sam," he demands, and before Sam can make an objection about needing supplies, Cas throws him a packet he had been saving for him and Dean.

Sam doesn't need to be told twice, he opens Cas up fast and sloppy and then he's finally, finally, pushing his monster cock inside Cas's hole. Cas howls when Sam's balls finally rest on his cheeks, then he howls again when Sam starts moving, thrusting hard and fast inside him.

"Fuck, you feel so good Sam, your cock feels so good inside me -ohhhh fuck- fuck me hard Sam baby, please," he begs, and Sam is eager to obey, humping him hard straight into the wall, giving it to him so good Cas's eyes roll in the back of his skull and he's drooling a little.

"Oh God, Cas, you're so tight, so perfect baby. Gonna get you all full with my cum, never let you go," Sam whines, his thrusts fast and erratic. Castiel is beyond words as he holds on to the wall and lets Sam destroy his asshole.

A few people come checking on the noise and they find him, pants around his ankles, getting pounded by his husband's little brother, who happens to be hung as horse. They take pictures and he can hear their shocked whispers, but Castiel couldn't give less of a fuck. All that matters to him is staying impaled on that magnificent cock and enjoying the sweetest payback he could have asked for.

When he comes, untouched, he's shouting Sam's name, feeling hot, thick cum pouring inside him and dripping out of his hole. He can't complain about his sham of a wedding in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like this? Feedback super appreciated.


End file.
